The Moment I Knew
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: What if James finally gave up on Lily when she rejected him again...what if he noticed someone else and gave his affections to her? What if James Potter noticed Kagome Higurashi?
1. Chapter 1

**The Moment I Knew**

**Summary: What if James finally gave up on Lily when she rejected him again...what if he noticed someone else and gave his affections to her? What if James Potter noticed Kagome Higurashi?**

**Pairing: Kagome/Possessive James Potter**

**Rating: M**

**x-X-x**

**Chapter One**

**x-X-x**

Kagome looked over at the other end of the table, most of the people were gone to make it to their classes, but she was lucky and had a free period first.

The only people here were James and Lily, and by the looks of it...things weren't going very good.

James had a smile on his face and handing her back a book, as Lily took the book with a glare. Kagome could somewhat hear the conversation from where she was sitting.

"As I have said before NO!" Lily yelled, her voice carrying through the Great Hall, "I will NEVER EVER date you. Stop asking! It is sickening and annoying! Now goodbye! I am now going to be late to Charms because of you!" She left in a huff as James gave a sigh and sat down on the bench.

Kagome felt somewhat sorry for him, so with a sigh she put all her things in her in her bag and made her way to the entrance of the Great Hall.

As she passed James she sighed and stopped in front of him, when his hazel eyes connected to her blue she gave him a small smile.

"I take it you heard?" James asked with weary eyes. He hadn't really paid much attention to any of the other girls in Gryffindor besides Lily so he couldn't give the girl in front of him a name.

"Yes, I heard..." She paused for a moment, "There is a muggle saying, _'There are plenty of fish in the sea'_ I think you should use that to your advantage. It means there are plenty of girls out there to choose from..."

Giving him another smile she shifted on her feet, "You really shouldn't go through all the heartbreak...cause of these times your heart won't be able to take anymore. I am sure you are a great guy...any girl would be lucky to have you." She gave him a bigger smile and made her way out of the Great Hall leaving behind a bewildered James.

* * *

James watched the dark haired girl leave, she was something different. He didn't really pay much attention to other girls because of Lily, but maybe it was time to get over Lily. It didn't look like she was going to want to be with him...

He tried, boy, did James try to win over Lily's heart, but no matter how hard he tried he was always shut down in the cruelest ways.

James was starting to think it wasn't worth it anymore. He was getting tired of the rejection...there was only so much one person could take, and he was at his breaking point.

"Maybe it is time" James muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't know what to do anymore, his heart hurt so much every time he got rejected by Lily.

Sure, he put on a smile like it didn't bother him, but it did. Being rejected by the person you have feelings for isn't like a slap on the wrist. It hurts more than that.

Right now it felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and stomped on then put back.

Not the most pleasant feeling in the world.

James didn't' know how long he sat in the Great Hall, but before he knew it the bell sounded through the school, indicating the first class was over.

He had skipped a whole lesson.

Sighing, he stood up and was going to make his way to his next class. No doubt people were looking for him already.

Not even halfway to his class, and someone called out his name.

"There you are James!"

James looked up to see his friend and fellow mischief maker, Sirius Black.

"Hey Siri." He gave him a small grin, but it didn't reach his eyes.

It was then Sirius knew something was wrong. He had known something was bothering him when he didn't' show up in his first class, "What happened?"

James sighed; he never could keep anything from Sirius. He knew him too well it seems.

"It was Evens, wasn't' it!" Yup, he knew him far too well.

"She didn't deserve you James." Sirius told his friend, he didn't like the chit one bit. She was too stuck up, and he knew his friend could do much better.

"...I guess..." James muttered, as he fiddled with his wand. He usually did that when he was thinking.

Sirius looked at him, before a grin split across his face, "You need to find a nice, kind bird to put all your attention on..." He paused trying to think of someone, "Though I don't have anyone that could match up with that..." it was muttered quietly but James still heard him.

A flash of blue eyes came to James's mind. The girl who didn't need to stop to say anything to cheer him up, but she still did.

"I think I know the perfect girl to start to get to know..." A small smirk came to his lips. The girl wouldn't know what hit her, he would take her advice, but she would be the new 'fish' as she put it.

First, he needed to learn her name….

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this! I have been wanting to do this for awhile! XD I know some people may be looking at me weird for doing this, but..oh well! I wanted to do it! **_

_** I am posting only 5 of my old fics. And will only have those up on my account until I finish them.**_

_**I will also have my new fics, I only have four right now, I will be posting one more new one, then that is it. I will also post a drabble/one shot story. They will be where all my random drabbles will go.**_

_**SO please be patient with me!**_

**_Read and Review!_**

**_Till next time~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Moment I knew**_

_**Summary: What if James finally gave up on Lily when she rejected him again...what if he noticed someone else and gave his affections to her. What if James Potter noticed Kagome Higurashi.**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Possessive James Potter**_

_**Rating: M**_

**x-X-x**

**Chapter Two**

**x-X-x**

Kagome sighed as she made her way into the library, it was her only safe place in Hogwarts for her. She never got along with her fellow year mates so she had taken hiding in the library until a little bit before curfew.

Because she did this it had its ups and downs. Ups she had good grades, the downs, she didn't have very many friends.

She silently sat her books down at the end of the table, and sat down. She was going to be here for awhile so she always picked the spot in the way back of the library, and in the corner. This way there were less people likely to mess with her.

The Slytherin's thrive on messing with other people, and the library was one of the places they find easy victims.

Sighing she opened her charms book, she was good at it, but it wasn't her favorite class. Kagome had an essay due tomorrow though, and had put it off long enough.

Nothing like good old procrastination to get your assignments done on time.

Kagome just didn't feel like doing it, but she didn't want to get into trouble by not turning it in. If she decided to do that, the teacher would have her stay behind and ask her why it wasn't done. The teacher wouldn't like her answer of 'I just didn't feel like it' More like she would end up in detention for that.

She was about to start her essay when she heard some noise to the side of her and sighed. It was Peter Pettigrew. He was being picked on by the Slytherins...again.

It seemed they took deep pleasure in messing with the boy. Then again she could see why, he was so skittish around the snakes he made an easy target.

Biting her lip Kagome tried to ignore them but after a couple of seconds and the sound of Pettigrew's frightened squeak, she got up. She couldn't help people.

Not matter what she hated people picking on other people.

"That is enough..." Kagome said scowling at the younger Slytherins. They had to be in their fourth year.

"Why should we listen to you?" one of the boys sneered, eyes narrowed and nose stuck up in the air as he fiddled with his wand in his left hand.

A small smirk came to Kagomes lips, "Unless you want to be pucking slugs and sneezing grasshoppers I would suggest you leave."

The two boys paled at the thought, but they wouldn't put it past a Seventh year of such things. They both gave Pettigrew a look, "We will find you again..."

"I wouldn't if I were you..." Both boys yelped thinking the girl wouldn't hear them whisper it, but they were wrong and left with a sneer on both of their faces.

"Thank You...umm" Peter muttered looking up at the girl that saved him.

Kagome smiled at him, "Kagome Higurashi...try not to get cornered by the snakes next time.."She saw him give a sheepish nod before he muttered another 'thank you' and scurried off.

* * *

If it was one thing James Potter liked, it was a challenge. He liked to be tested, and not be handed everything. It was more worthwhile that way.

And finding the girl from earlier was a challenge. She seemed to blend in with everyone, making it hard for him to find the one he was looking for.

Sighing he absent mindedly turned the page in his Transfiguration book, this earned some looks from his friends but they didn't say anything right away just looked to one another before going back to their homework.

His head snapped up from his homework as he saw the last of the Marauders walk through the portrait.

"Peter over here!" Remus called, watching as the smallest of the group make his way over. He looked a little beat up, making all of them frown.

"Where have you been?" Sirius asked, smirk on his face, "We have been sitting in silence because James old boy is thinking so hard...and working on homework on his own! We need to save him!"

Peter laughed and looked at James with a curious look, "Should be send him the the infirmary? James Potter doing his homework...willingly? The wizarding world is coming to an end!"

James watched the three crack up making him frown, "I can do my homework if I want to..." It sounded pathetic even to him. He sighed again.

"What is wrong Jame?" Remus asked, worry in his eyes as he stopped laughing when he heard him sigh again.

Sirius was the one to speak, "Lily rejected him again..." It was blunt and to the point, making James wince.

"That isn't the only reason" James muttered, catching all the Marauders attention. Something besides Lily Evens making him sigh and act out of character...something was going on. No doubt about it.

"Then what has your wand in a knot?" Sirius questioned, eyebrow raised as if telling him he was right and there was no other reason he was acting out of character.

James put his quill down, as Peter took a seat next to Remus, "Lily did reject me again...but that isn't what I am thinking about." He paused seeing the look of triumph on Sirius's face before leaving as he finished his sentence.

"I am.." He took a deep breath, "...I am giving up on...Lil...I am giving up on Evans." He stumbled on Lily's name before switching it to her last name for more effect.

The who group went silent, looking at James. They never thought this day would come. They had thought he would keep on going after Lily Evans until school was out. He had been trying to woo her since first year.

"Are you sure James?" Peter asked, he was confused. He didn't hate Lily like Sirius did, but he knew she really hurt James by all the rejections.

"Yes!" James said with determination, "I found someone I want to get to know more..." He paused sighing again.

"But?" Remus supplied trying to get more information out of him.

James gave the werewolf a dry look, "But...I don't know her name..."

Sirius laughed, "Really! You don't know the birds name! This is great!" He continued to laugh even when he was getting dirty looks from the other three.

"Shut it, Sirius!" Remus ordered, eyes flashing gold before looking back at James, "Why don't you describe her...between Sirius and me, as Prefect, we should be able to find out who she is."

James gave the two a look before he started to rattle off and describe the girl that had caught his attention.

Peter blinked as he described the girl he met, and his mind went back to the girl who saved him in the library. Without thinking he interrupted James by blurting out, "You mean Kagome Higurashi..."

All went silent and looked at Peter.

"What?" He asked, blinking seeing the looks his friends were giving him.

"You know her!" It was going to be a long night, Peter just knew it. He should have kept his mouth shut and let James figure it out on his own.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this! Sorry, it was to be out...hours before this...but Kage roped me into typing co fics...so yeah. Go check those out! Link to co-author account on profile page!**_

_**Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter! Read and Review!**_

_**Tell me what you think! **_

_**Till Next Time! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Moment I knew**_

_**Summary: What if James finally gave up on Lily when she rejected him again...what if he noticed someone else and gave his affections to her. What if James Potter noticed Kagome Higurashi.**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Possessive James Potter**_

_**Rating: M**_

**x-X-x**

**Chapter Three**

**x-X-x**

Peter gave his friends a nod, "Yes, I know her because she saved me earlier from the Slytherins..."

"When was this?" James asked, curiosity in his voice. He wanted to know everything about the girl as he could.

"How did she save you?" Sirius put in, if the girl defended Peter against slimy snakes she couldn't be all that bad.

Better than Lily Evans by far in his books.

"I met her in the library...I was returning books from our last class..." he paused glancing at his friends they were all paying close attention to what he was saying, "She stopped them before they could do anything...she threatened them."

"Threatened them with what?" Remus asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

A smirk came to Peter's lips, "She threatened to have them pucking clugs and sneezing grasshopppers..."

Sirius let bark of laughter, he was going to like this girl if she came up with something like that to scare the snakes off with.

"Well that is creative..." Remus muttered, a small smirk on his face. He didn't think he had heard of someone doing that before, it would be an interesting site to see if she actually did it.

James smirked, he knew he wanted to get to know the girl for a reason. Only someone with a good sense of humor and creativity could think that up.

"Now that I have her name...now I have to find a way to woo her." James knew this was going to be harder than saying it. He knew nothing about her besides her name.

He would have to find out some more about her before he went about his 'woo Kagome Higurashi' plan.

"Just her name isn't going to help you woo her." Remus was always the one to point out things like this.

"I know but how do I get information on her...I can't really walk up to her randomly without a plan." He was going to think a lot through to do his wooing this time.

What he did with Lily Evans didn't work so he had to make sure he came up with a different approach.

"Leave getting more information on her too me!" Sirius grinned, he knew exactly where to go to get all the dirt on everyone.

It was good to be a lady's man sometimes.

"How are you going to do that?" Peter muttered, as he took a bite of a chocolate frog. He knew his friend had many ways of getting things but he wanted to know how.

"A certain Gryffindor Seventh Year." was the only answer Sirius gave.

"Who are going going to get information from?" James asked, he knew Sirius had his ways on getting the information...but he was wondering who would have that information.

"Marlene McKinnon...she is a gossip and knows everything about everyone...or just about. If she doesn't have anything no one will."

* * *

Kagome sat down on her bed, she had an eventful day, more so than usual. She was used to have a quiet day.

Today she talked to James Potter, and gave him some advice, then she helped Peter Pettigrew get away from Slytherins.

It was an interesting day to say the least.

She wasn't complaining though.

Kagome was used to boring days, so she was happy for things to happen out of the ordinary every so often.

Heck, she welcomed it.

She didn't like to have the same routine everyday, but sometimes she didn't have choice. Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes.

She didn't know at the very moment in the same tower someone was plotting to woo her and sweep her off her feet.

Kagome was far from a damsel in distress though.

Far...far from it.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this...It was interesting to write. I was trying to keep in character...but it is hard when you don't have a whole lot to go off of! **_

_**Hoped you all liked it all the same. Update list below!**_

_**Yuki Update List:**_

_**1. A Touch Of Darkness - Know what I want to do for the most part...- **_

_**2. I Think I Love You -Done! **_

_**3. A Cracked Seal -...i'm looking at it...maybe**_

_**AkumaChibi is the one in charge of my updates...go bug her if ya want something updated! I also found some of my old fics...I plan to post some of them again...I will have about 20 stories posted, this way I can have a change of updates every week.**_

_**I will have five old fics, review on what you want back. And Five new ones. I will have a Vampire Dairies/Inuyasha fic, and a Walking Dead/Inuyasha crossover for sure...I can do three new ones after that... XD Have yet to decide what, so review and tell me if ya wants something.**_


End file.
